Of Blood and Murderer
by JuneEquinox
Summary: AU. One of them is a police officer in training, the other is a serial killer on the run. When the two of them meet, what kind of story will they create? What kind of fate will unravel before their eyes even as they're obscured by the odds of their humanity? KxZ
1. Chapter 1

**Of Blood and Murderer**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanameXZero

Genre: Hurt/Comfort /Angst

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Author's Note: So I'm back again with another new story, even though there are two other stories left unfinished... Yeah, sorry about that, I intend on continuing them though, but since my laptop crashed a couple of months ago and I've got finals, it's been pretty difficult to write more stories, but I know you don't want to hear my excuses, so now I've got a new laptop (it was my dad's and it's perfect! :D) and I got lots of holidays which mean can continue to write again! But I still don't know when I will post new chapters to The One Who is Devoured and That Vampire of The Manor, since I'm kinda interested in writing oneshots and song fics right now. I promise I will update those two in the near future though. So while waiting for them, enjoy this new story first, okay? :) It's actually not a new story, it's been about a year since I've written this and I've just recently felt interested in continuing in, since I already planned how the story will goes.

Right, enough with my super long author's note, on with the story now.

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Criminals..._

_They're the lowest beings on earth. Those who are in need of an immediate extermination._

_Their numbers are riddiculously high for someone unworthy for their humanity and still increasing even to this very moment._

_I would gladly wipe them off from the face of the earth if only to do mankind a favor and still find it amusing how they would beg for forgiveness under my feet as I pull the trigger that will soon end their pitiful lives._

_That way, they would finally get what they deserve. That way, they would face their final judgement and get sent to the deepest part of hell to be tortured forever. That way, they would never could have done to another living soul what they have done to my family, of how they have tortured and murdered them in cold blood as they forced me to see._

_It was a living nightmare. Nobody deserved to experience anything like that. Not anymore._

_I will make them see, yes, I will make them realize how much hell I could put them through. I will make them see what they truly are, a disgrace to the world, a heartless scum who thirst for blood and carnage. A trash who needs to be disposed of._

_I will make them repent for their sins, I will force them to meet justice and be punished severely for whatever it is they've done. That is my purpose, my sole purpose in life._

_That is the reason why I'm still living in this God forsaken world._

XXX

Zero woke up with a start, a sudden jerk from the land of dreams and he's back to reality, back to his one bedroom and one kitchen flat he called home. His sight is focused at the white ceiling, as he's still trying to regain all of his consciousness from the previous slumber, his whole body feels hot and sweat is drenching down his forehead. Looks like it was one hell of a dream he has experienced just seconds ago, but the truth is, he can't really remember what it was about. The dream was dark, more like a nightmare, he assumed it was just one of those usual dreams he had, one of those where he was a kid again, about eleven or so and a psycho came over to his house, knocked on the door for several times before he slaughtered the residents of the house, which consisted of a married couple and a pair of eleven year old twins who barely knew how the world goes. Then he fled the crime scene, leaving behind the sin he has done by murdering a family who could have been somebody's beloved like a dirty ragdoll who doesn't deserve his attention any longer. Little did he know, one of the twins survived, somehow miraculously unscathed in body except his psyche which was damaged beyond repair by a memory he could never forget even after all those years, a memory that was etched into his mind by a psychopath driven by bloodlust, and though the boy should had felt lucky for being alive after that terrible incident by the killer's supposedly mistake , he only felt miserable and in need of revenge, almost desperately.

Unfortunately, the authorities couldn't find whoever had done those despicable deeds to the boy's family and closed the case dismissingly a year or two after for having hit a dead end on the investigation, leaving the boy to suffer alone not just because of the loss of his family but also for the unfairness his situation has granted him, a little boy, with no parents and power, barely starting his life as a junior high student, someone whom the so called authorities didn't even bother to indulge in. He's just an orphan, tossed around from one family to another, prone to his incapability to trust anyone anymore. With just a quick decision from a deranged madman who suddenly feels like he wants to see some blood on his hands, the little boy's live has changed forever, from better to worse. Now, the little boy has grown, still not quite a man yet, but now he has already gained enough sense of justice to differ the right from wrong and now, he will do things right, unlike the authorities from his past, he will make sure those murderers, those criminals will pay for their crimes like they should be in the first place. Now he will become the justice itself, at least until he has gained a license to do so.

_'Only two more years, and all my work will finally paid off.' _Zero thought, his hand is placed above his forehead, slightly obscuring his line of sight. _'Or, more correctly, that's when all my real work start__s__.'_

He's currently studying criminal justice at a local university and working part time at the local precinct, hoping it will help him to get into the force and earn him some experiences. He appears to be a highly ambitious and dedicated 19 year old young man in the eyes of society, where as the youngsters his own age are all busy wasting their lives on alcohol and drugs and parties, he came out as a serious teenager who, without a doubt, will have a promising career in the future. But, that's the least Kiryuu Zero could think of, since even though he loves to daydream about his soon to be job as a detective, he needs to get his lazy ass off the bed sooner or later, seeing as he got a shift down at the precinct.

"It's eight o'clock already? Well, damn."

He got up from the bed swiftly, turning on the TV before he grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the wardrobe, slightly having the idea of buying a new coat, he is about to walk into the bathroom and take a quick bath just when the reporter on the morning news caught his attention.

"_Another victim of the vamp__ire murder case was found on a alley near a pub called the 'Crimson Nocturne' in southern Tokyo. The victim's name was Wakaba Sayori, she was an eighteen year old literature student in Tokyo University. It appears she went clubbing on the night of the inc__ident __with some of her friends and in the morning, her body was found completely drained of blood, just like the other victims before her. We afraid this serial murder will keep on going for quite sometime, seeing as the police still haven't found the pers__on responsible for the tragedy that befalls the victims and-" _

Zero stares at the TV screen intently, as if he could figure out who the killer was if he glares just hard and long enough. He hates to see serial murder cases, even more so if the serial murderer is still on the loose. More and more victims will lost their lives and more families will mourn for the death of their loved ones as the result. He could only hope the detectives in charge of the case could handle themselves well and find the prick as soon as possible, since his hands are tied for that matter. He's currently not even capable enough to take on a single case, it seems.

Zero sighed exasperatedly at that and made his way into the bathroom as he will have to prepare himself for another ordinary day of learning without action.

XXX

"Morning, Kiryuu."

"Morning."

The atmosphere at the precinct is a bit more tense than usual, usually Zero would see a couple or more police officers eating donuts and drinking coffee while flirting with a policewoman but today, there's not a single donut can be found in the building. Zero assumed it must have been the cause of the sudden reoccurence of that murder case from the morning news, he has vaguely remembered a case entitled the vampire murder case, but it was about a couple of weeks ago and another was from a month ago.

'_Guess the murderer likes to strike randomly and whenever he feels like it, huh? Looks like we're dealing with more of a psycho than a sane person.'_

Zero let the thought passed his mind as he finally arrived at the table of a certain brunette detective.

"Oi, Kaito."

"Huh? Oh, Zero!" The person sitting in front of a tall stash of papers turned around to face Zero. His name is Takamiya Kaito, he is one of the detectives at the local precinct and also Zero's oldest friend, back when the teenager's family were still alive, he and Zero used to quarrel all the time about who's going to play the detective and who's going to be the bad guy in the game they're playing. Along with Zero's twin brother, Ichiru, they were childhood friends who didn't have anything to do besides bickering and fighting with each other all the time. But it was all in the past, now Kaito and Zero have became close friends, ever since the tragedy that has befallen the Kiryuu family, Kaito has found inside of himself to take care of Zero like he is his own brother and now he's mentoring him on his way to become a detective as well.

"Uh, yeah, it's me." Zero said in an annoyed tone. "What do you need me here for, not to mention this time of day. Lucky I didn't have any lecture for today, or I will have to shoot your sorry ass."

"Geez. Loosen up, will you? I need a favor to ask of you."

"Really? What is it? Besides making coffee for you, please."

"You don't have to do any petty chores for me today, since I have to head down to the crime scene."

"Crime scene? For real?"

"Of course. I can pull off the CSI stuff now that old detective Yagari has given me full responsibility of the case."

"You mean you're finally in charge of a case? Which case is it?"

"The vampire murder case, you must have heard it from the news, right? Sure it's a bit sad I have to wait for a whole year for the role of the lead detective but I guess it's worth it now that I've landed on the big fish, huh?"

"Yeah, I've heard it before. Is it really that big?"

"Sure it is. Four people are dead, starting from that rich guy a couple of months back and the killer has mysteriously fled the scene without leaving any piece of evidence for us to track him down!"

"Not even a strand of hair or a fingerprint, apparently."

"Yes, you've done your homework. He's almost like a ghost, that killer. The only thing he leaves in each and every one of those four cases are two punctured holes on the victim's neck. That's why the media called it the vampire murder case. Pretty tacky, if you ask me."

"Well, the killer do made himself look like a vampire, though."

"But we all know that vampires are only mere legends, right? They're told only to scare children or for desperate women in need of a fantasy to dream about. They're certainly out of the option."

"If you say so, Kaito." Zero sighed, looking down at his wristwatch only to see that it is ten past nine in the morning.

"Don't tell me, you believe in them, Zero?"

"Not a chance. I'm just waiting for the time when you will finally tell me what the task you have for me is about."

"Oh, sorry." Kaito turned around and reached for a piece of paper on his desk before he handed it over to Zero. "Here, could you copy this for me?"

"Sure."

"One more thing." Kaito looked over from left to right as he pulled Zero down to his level and whispered in his ear. "Could you please be my substitute, Zero?"

"What?" Zero has a look of disbelief on his face as he pulled himself upright.

"It's only for the day. I have to make my big debut as the lead detective but I have tons of report to write about the previous murder case. You know, the narcisistic bastard who killed his own wife? You helped me solved the case, remember? That's why I'm asking you to do the reports I have to do while I solve a certain urgent serial murder case."

"No. Way. There's just... No. Way. In. Hell." Zero stepped backwards, away from Kaito but the other only rose up from his seat and took Zero's hands in his.

"Please, Zero! Pretty please?"

"That won't work! It will take more than your 'pretty please' to make me pull off the stunt of being your substitute for the day! I'm not paid for being a detective, you know."

"But someday you will, right? Consider it a training before you become the real one."

"I... Uh..."

"Come on, do it for me! For your old friend, okay?"

"Uhh... Alright. I think I'm going to regret this, but alright."

"Yes! Nailed it!" Kaito raised his hands in the air before he hugged Zero tightly to his chest. "Thanks Zero, You're the best!"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Let me go already, you're chocking me!"

"Fine. Damn, I love you, Zero."

"Yeah, whatever." Zero straighten himself up and picked the piece of paper he has dropped on the floor. "You want me to copy this for you, right? I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure. Thanks, Zero. I owe you big time."

"Of course you are." Zero rolled his eyes and disappeared around the corner of the busy office. Kaito watched the direction he has gone to for a while before he realized an officer has seated himself on his chair.

"That's Kiryuu Zero, isn't it?"

"Commissioner Cross! What are you doing here, sir?"

The man name Cross turned around to face Kaito, his glasses are gleaming underneath the light.

"I was just about to tell you that we're about to begin the briefing when I came across your little friend. Kiryuu Zero, is it?"

"Uh, yes. He's my childhood friend."

"He's pretty stunning."

"Well, his silver hair and amethyst eyes can sometimes came out as a shock."

"Have you date him yet?"

"W- what?" Kaito turned red all of a sudden. "That's a pretty harsh question to be asked so suddenly, sir."

"I'm just asking, since a lot of people have been talking about him lately, mostly the girls, saying he's gorgeous and all. I'm just trying to see what everybody's fussing about."

"Really? They're talking about Zero?"

"Well, yes."

"I'm afraid those girls won't get any reaction out of Zero." Kaito sighed, scratching his head at the same time. "He doesn't care about stuff like that."

"You yourself haven't got any reaction out of him as well, I presume?"

"Uhh... Yeah, probably. He's hard to get, but I can't see the fun in it if he isn't."

Cross chuckled delightfully before getting up from his seat.

"Well, in any case, let work comes first before anything in this time of the year, alright? We don't want a distracted detective taking charge of a serial murder case, do we?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

XXX

Zero looked up from the twelfth stack of paper he has been working on that day and stared at a clock on a nearby wall, before realizing that it's already eleven o' clock in the evening, way past his usual working hour.

That bastard Kaito didn't tell him that he also has arrest reports and a mountain of earlier case reports that he has never even bothered to do before. He probably promised his superiors that he will finish them all today so that he may be allowed to be the lead detective in that vampire case. Thank goodness Zero has had a hand in almost every case Kaito has gone through, or else that stupid ass will be on his own. Speaking of whom, Kaito hasn't came back ever since he left without noticing his best friend anything and Zero assumed that he probably won't return anytime soon. The case itself seems to be a tough one, even a detective with a caliber like Yagari has experienced difficulties regarding the initial case. Zero has heard him cursing rather loudly outside his office when an officer mentioned the word 'vampire', maybe that's why he assigned the case to a young and fresh minded rookie like Kaito.

Zero sighed for the umptenth time that day, feeling a bit jealous toward his brunette friend.

_'I wonder what will it feel like when I take on my first case? There must be a rush of excitement, knowing that you can finally prove your abilities to those around you and that you can do many great things as you explore the unlimited possibilities of the case which will uninvetably bring you closer to the truth.'_

His destination seems so close and yet somehow still seems a bit far, day dreaming won't do him any good though, if only to further worsen his impatience on becoming an official personel of law.

_'Two more years...'_

The silver haired teenager got up from his seat and cursed involuntarily at the ache on his head and backside, keeping a mindful note to kill Kaito after he returns, before grabbing his bag and coat on the way out.

The police station is a lot quieter now that half of the officers have gone home, while the other half have gone investigating the case ever since early afternoon, so the only ones left there in the criminal affairs department are the cleaning service and a couple of sleep ridden officers who had chosen to work over night.

Saying goodbye to all of them, Zero made his way out of the building and breathed in a healthy amount of refreshing late autumn night air.

"Great. I sure took my time there. Are there still any taxi around?"

It's been a long time since Zero has gone out in this time of night, though it's not necessarily that late, Zero rarely set foot outside his flat during night time, since it is quite well known that this part of town are not the safest part of the country. Danger might be lurking right around the corner in the dark of night such as this. But Zero doesn't care less, he just wants to get home as quickly as possible in order to get enough sleep for tomorrow's morning lecture at the university. He should have been sleeping at his comfortable bed in the flat right at this moment if it wasn't for Kaito and his stupid request, not to mention the fact that he can't find any taxi anywhere in the area.

Seeing as his attempt to wait for a taxi will only be futile in the end, Zero decided to play brave and walk home tonight, for a change. He walked cautiously on the paved stone road, the darkness of the night are slightly illuminated by the lamp post ahead, but still.

_'One can't never be too careful.'_ Zero thought as he fingered the hem of his bag nervously, silently daring something to jump out of a somewhat shady alley and scare the hell out of him.

'_Never mind that. I'll be damned if I got mugged, I need to pay my rent for the month tomorrow. Lucky I brought a gun along tonight.'_

The sturdy bulge inside his bag brings forth a wave of relief through him, he feels it for a minute, trying to make sure that it won't dissappear any time soon before he retracted his hand and stare at the road in front of him.

A couple of cars drove passed the driveway, their lights illuminated a homeless man sleeping on the other side of the road rather peacefully, appeared to be undisturbed by the commotion of a nearby pub and drunken men, looking like in their early twenties as they seem to be trying to get lucky with a girl outside the pub. Their slurred dialogue stops for a moment as they eyed Zero from across the road. Zero looks back defiantly, it's not like he's trying to ruin their games or anything but he decided to avoid their gazes and walked nearer the opposite bulding just for comfort. A second later the persuasion starts again and Zero ignored it this time, thinking that one of these days, those men will get into a serious trouble one way or another and it will be his job to take care of the mess they've made in the future.

Nevertheless, that's still in the future and he's intending to leave as soon as possible but instead his attention found an alley just a few feet away from him. Noises are coming from there, curious noises that picked his own curiosity and Zero is as ready as ever to draw his gun and point it at the guilty burglar just when he notices the shadowed figures entwined inside the darken passage.

_'Geez. How rotten this people could be?'_

Zero lowered his gun and stepped back from the scene currently unfolding before him. The alley is dark, but from the noises and the way their shadows are moving, he can get quite a clear imagination of what they're doing.

_'Doing it in an alley? Unbelievable.'_

He is about to walk away at that moment, when suddenly he notices something not quite right. The girl, or who he assumes as a girl from the curve of her body, seems to be struggling and by the way her muffled voice came out a bit frantic, Zero can conclude that she's in distress and that this activity is no longer consensual.

_'Is this rape? But they're not even doing anything. The man is just kissing her neck...'_

He lifted his gun again and carefully approached the unaware couple, sticking close to the wall and shadow before he stood directly behind them. Those curious noises he had just heard a moment ago are definitely coming from them, but from this short distance, the noises come out as a slurping sound and there's no longer anything coming from the girl's mouth.

Zero is about to voice his concern when suddenly, the girl's form slumped backward, revealing a tall, shadowy figure in the alley. The figure appears to be a man, from the shape of his body and height, and he's staring at Zero while holding the limp body in his hands, but oddly enough, Zero can't see his face.

"Who are you? What have you done to her?" Zero asked.

There's silence for a minute, before the voice of the other rang inside the alley. There's something pleasant and yet eerie at the same time about his voice that Zero can't quite put.

"Ah, it looks like we have a peeping tom in our midst."

"I'm warning you. If you don't answer my question, I will-..."

"What? Shoot me?"

Zero's eyes widen as the voice was coming from directly behind his head and as realization dawned on him, the figure in front of him has gone, along with the gun in his hands. Which is placed dangerously close to his temple in just another second.

_'When did he...?'_

The man behind him snickered delightfully, sending shivers of anxiety down Zero's back.

"But it seems like you cannot anymore, now can you?"

Zero lowered his hands and stared distastefully at the body of the girl now lying on the cold stone floor, unmoving and appeared to be lifeless.

"You killed her?"

"Unintentionally, yes."

"I'm a police officer." Zero lied. "You won't get away with this."

"An officer?" The man asked as his free hand came to rest on the curve of Zero's neck. "You're lying. You definitely don't smell like one."

"What?"

"It's true." He took a whiff of air and tighten his hold on the other's neck. "You don't smell anything like them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"On the contrary, you smell absolutely delicious." He continued. "Definitely better than that prostitute."

Zero's gaze fell upon the body again, thinking about how early she has died and how she must feels to get insulted right after her death. Zero gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"What have you done to her?"

The man pondered for a moment before answering. "Well, to put it simply, I suck her dry."

"You suck her?" Zero can't hide the astonishment from his voice. "How?"

"I bit her neck with my fangs and then I suck her. It's not that hard to comprehend, really. I just let my instinct took over when I felt the need for her blood."

"For what reason?"

"The continuation of my life and existence."

"... You lost me." Zero shook his head before shuddering, as the man behind him licked his ear.

"Blood gives me strength, gives me power and resolution. I need them to survive and extend my life line. I'll die and turn to ashes without them."

"Are you saying you're a vampire?"

"To put it simply, then yes." A warm and wet tongue slither down Zero's neck teasingly. "I am a vampire. And I need your blood."

"Ridiculous."

Zero used the opportunity to jab the man in the gut and snatched his gun away from the other's hand. He made a quick turn swiftly and faced the shadowed figure in front of him, ready to shoot at any given moment.

"Vampires aren't real. Science has established that."

"Well, science is ludicrous." The man walked over to Zero slowly, it seems that the earlier attack doesn't even have the slightest effect on him, only the sudden movement Zero made that has given him a chance to retaliate. "They're polluted with man's imagination of how they're right about everything and that they know about how the world works. But in truth, it's exactly the opposite."

Zero made a decision to back away from the other but suddenly found himself glued to the spot. The man is directly in front of him now. He can almost see his face.

"There's something that escape your knowledge and that's the existence of the creatures you mortals called vampires. The ones who appeared only in myths and legends. The ones who lusted for blood."

The moonlight cascades down onto the figure before him, illuminating a pair of blood red eyes and a saintly face. Upon closer inspection, Zero recognized the man as one would call an angel descending down from heaven, with his ruby like eyes, smooth, pale white skin and wavy, shoulder length brown hair that looks so soft to the touch, but aside from his appearance, Zero seriously doubted that the guy is truly an angel, if not a devil's incarnate.

"Well I truly desire your blood now."

Zero jerked his head down when he realized that the man is standing directly in front of his gun, almost as if asking to be shot, almost as if he doesn't know that no one would miss in this riddiculously short range. That's why, Zero gave in to his instict and pull the trigger, expecting a loud and satisfying bang when moments later, there isn't any, only a deafening sound of metal being crushed inside a very strong grip and as Zero opened his unintentionally closed eyes, he found that it's his gun that has been broken to pieces.

"Wha-..."

"You're a feisty one, Mr. Officer." The man let go of Zero's gun and scraps of metal fell down from his pale white palm onto the stone floor underneath them. "Usually they would be frozen in fear whenever I got this close."

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"My late victims." He said it like it is the most obvious thing. "I guess you're different."

"Different?"

"Yes. I mean, much more entertaining." Zero watched as the man smirked gleefully and shivered at how the man slurred his next words. "And a thousand times more delicious."

Zero wants to scream. He wants to yell at the top of his lungs if only to alert those drunken men from across the road that there's a madman here. A madman in an alley who's hungry for his blood. But he can't, he can't move a limb, nor stretch a muscle, he's petrified and completely at the mercy of the being whom he's starting to believe by each seconds passed as a real bloodthirsty vampire.

'_I'm willing to bet Kaito's head that this man is the culprit of that vampire murder case.' _Zero thought as the vampire is nearing his neck, ready to bite, but stops at the last two inches, hesitating.

"You smell absolutely wonderful, but it would be such a waste..." The vampire murmured to himself. "It would be such a waste to finish you now."

_'Sick bastard.'_

"I've got an idea. Please excuse me, Mr. Officer."

Zero feels himself losing the earth underneath him and quickly find himself being swooped into the gorgeous vampire's embrace as he carries the silver haired bridal style. Zero came out with millions of curses to damn the bastard to the blazing inferno of hell inside his head, but alas, he can't do nothing about it. His body won't function the way he wants to and he has a clear idea that this predicament he has points to the vampire's supernatural powers which has to be blamed.

'_What in the name of God is he thinking to do?'_

"Pardon me, I usually don't do this to people, but." The vampire flashed the mortal a meaningful smile. "I'm afraid you're too special to be treated in such an impolite manner. To finish you off in one swell bite would be a tremendous offense to your sweetly tempting blood as well as your beauty."

_'Did he just call me pretty? I'm gonna kill this little son of a-...!'_

"That's why I'm going to abduct you."

_'... What?'_

"I'm going to kidnap you and claim you as my own."

'_Huh?'_

"Is that alright with you, Mr. Officer?"

'_Are you kidding me? Of course not! Now put me__ down this instant or I swear I'll break your neck and kick your-'_

"Of course it is. Now, sleep. We have a long way to go."

Zero feels his eyelids getting heavy so suddenly, his mind is still full of ranting and swearing which are directed to the vampire holding him but he can also feel that sleep is just around the corner and that darkness is ready to consume him by any second now. He has no choice but to give in, silently cursing the damnable vampires and their nasty tricks, not to mention the drunken retards from across the road that have no idea of a kidnapping happening just a few feet away from them.

He closed his eyes reluctantly, somehow knowing full well that his captor is smiling down victoriously at his defeated form and as he loses himself in the land of dreams, one last thought swirled into the last of his conciousness.

_'How did I get myself into this mess?'_

**To be continued**

* * *

Yay first chapter done! Sorry if there're mistakes in grammar or spelling. Please review if you have time, since reviews from you lovely readers are what keep me going on writing. Seriously, reading reviews made me super excited to write something! Yeah I love you guys XD Ooh and have everyone seen The Avengers? Loki is hot in my opinion! Just saying though XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Blood and Murderer**

Rated: T

Pairing: KanameXZero

Genre: Hurt/Comfort /Angst

Warnings: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like don't read. Rating may elevate.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

Author's Note: Hiya, I'm back with the second chapter guys. I've been pretty preoccupied with my trip to Singapore and my school's events lately, not to mention my PSP so this chapter came out a little late that I planned. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. You guys are what keeping writing.

DoujinGirl: You just have to see in this chapter hehehe... Oh I see, so you have planned something similar, well I just love vampire Kaname so much that I just have to make him a vampire in this story XD I have plans to make another story where both Kaname and Zero are humans though...

Jem'appelle croissant: Here is the update :D I don't feel sorry for Zero too, I just wanna get to the part where he and Kaname are finally getting it on honestly *perverted laugh* Yeah, I love Kaito but I somehow love to make him as the bad guy in everything. Sorry Kaito, I promise someday I'll write a KaitoxZero for you...

LuanRina: And I love, love, LOVE your reviews! XD They made me super excited whenever I read them, so thanks a whole bunch for that! XDD I'm really glad that you like the plot and start, since I love to please my readers (keep the compliments coming, hun! XD *got smacked by the nearest person*) Here's the update :D

Ciel' X: Thanks! And thank you for looking forward to this. Here's the update :D

* * *

**Chapter II**_  
_

_'This place is so dark... Is this a dream?'_

Zero feels as if he has been sleeping for about ten years now. His body feels heavy and his head hurts like hell, not to mention the annoying ringing sound in his ears. It's almost enough to lull him back into the state of unconciousness, if not for the dark room he's in and the fact that he can't move a limb. An alarm immediately went off inside his head.

_'Where am I?'_

He tries to investigate his surrounding in instinct, he knows that he's in a small room with the help of the moonlight streaming through the window behind him, and from his current condition with his hands tied behind his back, he can feel the soft, smooth material he's lying on. It appears to be a bed sheet, which is slightly comforting, knowing he's not lying on a cold, hard stone floor of a dungeon, but apart from that, the situation keeps getting worse.

If he's on top of a bed, then the first thing he must do to make a run from this creepy place is to get off from it and that's the exact thing he does. Only a moment later, he realizes he can't, since his feet are tightly bound together just like his arms are.

"Dammit!" Zero cursed rather loudly, and immediately regret it as soon as a sound of a door creaking open was suddenly heard from nearby.

A small square of light from the other room graced a little help to the moonlight which keep the room from being pitch black, followed by the echo of a familiar silky voice.

"Ah, you've awoken."

"You vampire bastard!" Zero immediately blurted out. "Where the hell am I? Where have you taken me, you sicko!"

"Easy, you're at my place." The vampire said rather calmly, given the hard glare he was receiving from the other. He is standing beside the slightly ajar door, arms folded neatly in front of his chest, the shadow he's leaning against made it almost hard to see his face, but his voice already gave away his identity.

"I took you here. You're my guest. But I suggest you practice some manners."

"Like hell I would." Zero bit back harshly, not giving in even for a moment. "You're nothing but a sick bloodsucker slash kidnapper, why would I pretend to be nice around you?"

The vampire chuckled at that, finding the other's hateful remark and bravery to be quite amusing. Too amusing, it seemed stupid.

"Because," he began. "I can kill you right here and now."

The silver haired snorted. "You're bluffing."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you're."

"Well, how about this, then?"

In a flash of a second, Zero found himself staring face to face with the vampire, those eerie yet, he noted, beautiful red eyes are directly in front of him now, glinting ever so slightly in the dark.

'_How did he move so fast?'_

The other's face is visible now that he's so close, close enough for Zero to see his playful expression and feel warm breath ghosting over his skin. There's something about this 'vampire', that petrify Zero to the spot whenever he's being too close for comfort and now, he feels trapped within that said vampire's presence, cornered like a prey by its hunter, in which he has no where to go. Zero shudders involuntarily at that thought.

"See what I'm saying?" The vampire said. "I _can_ kill you, and now you know it."

"And your point is?" Zero intimidated bravely, which only widen the other's smirk.

"My point is, you better behave, if you don't want me to slit your throat open and drink you dry, of course. It's about time for you to accept the situation and drop the futile struggle already."

"I haven't even been told about what situation I'm in exactly."

"Ah, that's about correct. Pardon me." The vampire retracted his hands from beside Zero and straighten himself up on the bed, letting the other breath a sigh of relief for a moment. "But..."

"What?" Zero followed the vampire's gaze on his own bound body.

"I would rather show you than tell you."

Zero feel a sudden sharp sting on the left side of his neck and something wet and warm trickling down his cold skin.

'_Blood.' _He realizes as he goes into a daze, not noticing the hungry vampire now near his bleeding neck.

"I've imagined about it before..." The vampire said as he inhales a healthy amount of the other's scent. "But I've never thought that it'll be this mouth watering."

Zero's senses kicked back almost instantly, as he begins to struggle against his restraints, almost desperately trying to get away from the beast he acknowledges as the saintly man in front of him. He just knew, that the other means harm, and even death.

"Get off!"

"I'm afraid I can't..." The vampire pulled Zero's shirt open rather harshly. "You're simply too much... Of a tease."

"Wha-... Ah!" Zero yelped at the feeling of a wet appendage lapping over his blood, sending pleasant shivers up and down his body. "W- Wait..."

Jolts of electricity sparked from the contact and soon Zero found himself giving in to the ministrations and cease his struggle as the sensation of his blood being sucked out of his body overwhelmed him.

"God, this is so weird..." He mumbled as his hands tighten into fists.

It almost feels nice, a bit ticklish but it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all. Only the distinct stinging of the earlier wound on his neck. In a matter of fact, that wound feels like it's starting to heal, with reasons beyond his imagination.

'_But I thought... Vampires have fangs... Don't they?'_

Zero braced himself for the bite he knows will come when he feels teeth grazed over his sensitive skin, but instead, the bite never come. There's only sucking, on the wound the vampire inflicted upon him a minute before, but no biting. Zero feels relieved and bewildered at the same time, that he almost miss the complete dissappearance of the stinging on his neck and the cool wind brushing over his reddening skin.

"As I suspected, your blood is of the most exquisite quality." The vampire commented, now sitting up while wiping a single line of blood away from his chin with his sleeve.

"Like I care..." Zero rolled his eyes at the other. "What the hell did you mean by that, anyway?"

"Still haven't figured it out?" The vampire smirked. "That means, I'm keeping you here..."

A finger traced the side of Zero's neck where a scar is now residing. The skin around it is red and wet with saliva.

"Go on."

"I'm keeping you here as my..." The vampire seems to ponder a bit for his choice of word, before smiling in satisfaction as he found the most appropriate one. "As my own personal nourishment."

"What?" Zero gaped at that. '_This sick son of a-...'_

"Your face looks like you found this to be hard too believe."

"Of course! The fact that you're telling me to be your very own 'personal nourishment' without cracking a joke is simply and utterly riddiculous! Not to mention creepy!"

"Well, that's a fact. Besides, I'm not telling you to be my personal nourishment, I'm keeping you here to be one, whether I have to force you or not-"

"That's not the point! The point is, this situation I'm in is madness! I'm being kidnapped and tied to a bed by some sick vampire who can't even bite me! This must be a nightmare! This _better_ be a nightmare!"

"Shush, you're giving me a headache." The vampire said to the fussing Zero underneath him. "Alright, firstly, if you're bothered to be tied to a bed then I'll release you, but don't even try to fight or try to find your way out of here. Trust me, it'll be a futile attempt."

"How should I know if I don't-..."

With a flick of the vampire's fingers, the rope around Zero's arms and legs give away and drop to the floor. Zero can only stare in question at the other as he rubs his slightly bruised wrist.

"How'd you-..."

"Secondly, I may not bite you, but I can bite you and I'll bite and kill you if you dare to dismay me. I didn't bite you a moment ago because it'll turn you into one of my kind. The bite of the vampire will turn any mortal into a vampire as well."

"This is so like in the novels..." Zero muttered in annoyance.

"Well, where do you think they got those ideas from?" The vampire smiled amusedly at the silver haired' attitude. "Did you think they were pure imagination, or from first hand experiences?"

Zero glared daggers at the other. "Then why did that woman before died? And your previous victims? Didn't you say that your bite will turn people into vampires? Then why did they all die instead?"

"Oh, I drained them."

"What?"

"I drained them." The vampire repeated, eyes looking straight into Zero's. "One can't become a vampire if one dies before the process is complete, it takes about three days in order to become a full fledged vampire. So if I drained out their blood before it can happen, the transformation is interrupted and they would simply die."

"You sadistic piece of-..."

"Aren't you glad?" The vampire cut Zero mid sentence, red eyes are still as lingering as ever but the color is darkening ever so slowly, something Zero finds to be really odd but mesmerizing nonetheless, before it settles into a deep burgundy shade. "You have just become a replacement for those victims I've yet to drain off of their life essence in the future, so you should feel rewarded, and privileged. I've drained, as of late, human's blood until their last drop and managed to maintain my life as well as my thirst for about two weeks time, but now that I've acquiered you, I can drink a small portion of your delicious blood on daily basis and would never have to drain another human's blood for a pretty long time. Shall we say, a month? Maybe two? I wonder how long you can last?"

Zero didn't even bother to answer, now that the knowledge of what he'll have to become will help some people in a way has sank in, he can't help but to ponder if it's actually worth it, to become a vampire's personal pet and maybe save a couple of ungrateful bastards' lives, like those pricks from across the road who didn't even know he was kidnapped right under their nose.

'_Right, there should be another better way to help peo__ple, not like this, for sure. Like for example, it would certainly help a lot more__ people if I blast this psycho'__s head sky high__.'_ Zero thought to himself, eyes still glaring hard as he gives the vampire the finger.

"I say you would last a whole year." The vampire chuckled to himself, seemingly enjoying himself in the twisted amusement that is Zero. "Anyway, this is your quarter from now on, enjoy it."

The vampire jumped down from the bed and make his way towards the door, only to be stopped by Zero a second after.

"What do you mean by quarter? I'm not staying here."

"Well, you are. In case you haven't noticed, I'm keeping you here."

"Like hell would I stand to be treated like a livestock."

"You know, I thought officers like to help their people."

"Not in such a way."

Another chuckle, and a turn of head. "Endure it, and who knows, you might enjoy it-..."

Zero is aiming to grab the vampire's arm and twisted it behind his back in order to immobilize him, but he's too fast, before Zero can even touch his arm, the vampire has turned around completely and with inhuman speed, pinned Zero back to the bed, keeping him there with his hands above his head.

"Bastard...!"

"I told you, it's futile." The vampire emphazised his meaning by tightening his grip around Zero's wrists, a faint crack can be heard shortly after, earning a pained shriek from the other. "Though I have to give it to you, that was a decent try, not attacking right away and engaging me in a conversation before eventually being pinned back down."

"Shut up!" Zero retorted. He has been so close and yet this inhuman bastard...

"Oh well. I guess your fiery spirit is one of your appeal." The vampire let go of Zero's wrists and gives a last amused glance at the silver haired before walking towards the exit again.

"Filthy vampire..." Zero muttered, his wrists are hurting like hell right now.

"Ah, we'll need to work on that also." The vampire said as he opens the door further, not bothering to turn around as he says his next words. "It's Kaname. Not vampire, not bastard. Try to remember that, will you, Zero?"

The door closed with a soft click, leaving behind a completely dark room now that the only source of light is gone and an immensely pissed human on the only furniture inside.

"Goddamnit!..." Zero cursed as he nearly punched a hole through the bed. His mind is telling him of how unbelievable his current situation is. Not to mention riddiculous, a detective in training got kidnapped by some psycho vampire? He'll be the headline news when he manages to get out of this place. _If_ he manages to get out. If not...

"Well I'll be screwed." He muttered out loud. The memory of the lifeless body of the woman he has seen killed by the vampire begins to surface back. He'll be sucked out of blood just like that woman if he stays here long enough.

He gets up from the bed and starts searching the room he's currently held captive in. It has only one window and a door, the small window has steel bars on it and the view leads to a thick forest about four hundred meters below, while the door is the one the vampire has just locked in front of his face.

'_So all in all, I've got no choice but to stay here for a while, huh?' _Zero concluded.

"Great, just great." He throw himself onto the bed and snuggle into the covers for some sort of comfort, before a name suddenly pops out in his head.

"Kaito... " He mumbled, hands tightening around the fabric as he remembers the face of his long time friend.

"Don't tell me I've got to get my hopes up for that jackass..."

XXX

"Mornin' Chief."

"Morning."

Kaito looks around the precinct groggily, having only woken up from a three hours sleep on the commissioner's couch, his eyes need a little more time than usual to adjust to his surroundings before a moment later, he realizes that something is missing.

"Where's Zero?"

"Who now?"

"Zero, Kiryuu Zero." Kaito turns his head towards his superior. "My friend. He works part time here. It's already nine thirty, he should be here at nine, sharp. Where's he?"

"Late? Sick, maybe?"

"No. He's a perfectionist, so he's always punctual. Sick? I doubt that, yesterday he seemed fine. He should have been here already..."

"I dunno. Why are you asking me? I barely know this kid you're talking."

"Yagari- san." Kaito addressed the man sitting in front of him, his expression stern. "There's something weird here."

"So what? You wanna enforce a search party for him?" Yagari snorted. "Come on. He's only missing for what, thirty minutes or something? I bet he's fine, maybe he overslept."

Yagari gets up from his seat, taking along his coffee with him as he throws a last glance over his shoulder at Kaito. "Geez, Takamiya." He left shortly after that.

Kaito is not satisfied with his superior's answer. He feels anxious, for some unknown reasons, like having an inkling that his best friend slash secret crush is in some sort of danger, even when the possibilities are against him.

'_Zero can takes care of himself.' _He thought.

Kaito tries to dial Zero's number on his cell, just for some assurance only to find it later to be unreachable. He tries it three more times and still, the same recorded voice play out in his ear.

"_The number you're calling-..."_

"Dammit!" He cursed as he ends the call, earning a view curious stare from his co workers. "Where the hell are you, Zero?"

"Takamiya- kun." A familiar voice called for him from behind. "What happened?"

"Commissioner Cross..." Kaito turns around and let himself calmed down for a bit in front of his other superior's questioning look. "It's Zero. He's missing. I haven't seen him around ever since yesterday's morning..."

"Well, just like Toga said, he's probably late, you did keep him up until late yesterday, weren't you?"

"Well, I suppose I did..."

"It's settled then. You're such a worry wart when it comes down to Kiryuu, aren't you, Takamiya?" Cross teased, a cheeky smile upon his face.

"I'm not..." Kaito blushed. He's usually not this easy too be shaken up but Commissioner Cross have a way to point out people's weaknesses and not to mention, it's Zero they're talking about. "It's just weird..."

"I know, I know. " Cross grinned, reveling in his victory. "Well, if you'll excuse me..."

Kaito stares at the retreating back of the commissioner before he remembers something he almost forgotten about. His reports. Zero has been doing it yesterday and it seems like he has finished it all. A neat stack of papers marked with colorful labels are sitting rather proudly on his completely organized desk. Zero is such a prefectionist he can't stand the sight of his friends' messy working place.

Kaito takes a seat in front of his desk and start checking the perfectly done reports one by one. It's completely flawless, there's nothing missing or odd about it...

"If you're late then why don't you call me?" He murmured. "If you're sick then why did you finish all of my reports without any flaws at all? Sick people are not this coordinated..."

Kaito glances at the nearby clock, only to find that it's already ten o' clock in the morning.

'_Don't tell me Zero, you are...'_

XXX

_'This is... A lavender field. Just like in the past.'_

_Mother is sitting on porch, sewing while singing a beautiful tune to herself. Father is standing beside her, looking off into the endless sea of lavender as he leans against the railing, once or twice he would spare a loving glance at mother who would smile back, giving off simple gestures that held much more meaning than it appears to be._

_While Ichiru, my twin brother, is running across the field, laughing uncontroably like there's no tomorrow. His sickness and fragility have never stopped him from enjoying himself before._

"_Zero!" He called, waking me from my trance as I stand suspended in the middle of the lavender field._

"_Ichiru?"_

"_What are you standing there for? Come play with me!"_

"_But I-..."_

"_Zero." His face suddenly appear right in front of me, looking exactly just like myself. Like a mirror, my twin. "Come play with me."_

"_Alright." I nodded, and let him takes my hand in his._

_We play all day, or at least that's what I feel, since the sun is still up, everything is the same like when I first found myself here, it seems like time has been frozen still in this place and there will come no darkness, only me, Ichiru and my parents._

_Is this a dream?_

"_Catch me if you can, Zero!"_

"_Ichiru, wait up!"_

_I'm still trying to catch my breath from all the running we have outdone, while Ichiru is already running away from me yet again. Strange as it may seem, he doesn't seem sick at all like how I remember him to be. But I'm glad, I always want him to be healthy like any other children._

_I need to run after Ichiru now, as he's running farther and farther away from me, I will lost him if I'm not fast enough-... Wait. There's someone else here, standing on the edge of the lavender field. I didn't realize there's an end to this dream like landscape._

"_Who are you?" I approached him. He's tall, probably taller than my father and he's wearing all black, looking like he has came from a funeral. I wonder who he is, I can't see his face, he's facing down, his eyes not meeting me, but I know they're beautiful, just like his face is._

"_Who are you?" I repeated. He looks familiar somehow, so I'm curious._

"_Do you really want to know?" His voice is smooth, silk like, where have I heard it before?_

"_Yes." I nodded excitedly, interested more than anything. "Tell me."_

_Snow started falling from the sky above, turning my surrounding into pristine white while the lavender field is slowly disappearing, but I can't seem to care less at the moment._

"_Well, then..." He smiled, and there's something glinting as he did so. Something sharp, fangs? "I'm a vampire."_

_What?_

"_And I killed your family."_

"_You are..." I turned sharply back at where my house should be, where my family should be, my mother, father, Ichiru... But they're gone. There's only white and white and... White. An endless array of white and me, and him. _

"_No..." I can't believe what I'm seeing, they were there... And now they weren't. Where are they?_

"_I told you, haven't I, Zero?"_

_I turned around again, startled as I find those blood red eyes staring right at me, seeing straight into my soul._

"_I told you that I'm going to keep you forever."_

XXX

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Zero wakes up screaming, shooting himself up on the bed so fast, his back hurt. His breathing is ragged and his body is covered in sweat, the dream he has just experienced felt too real and almost too painful for his conscience.

"What the hell... Just now..." He rasped. "That dream..."

"Had a nightmare?"

Zero spun himself around and found the vampire sitting right beside him on the bed, looking intently and interestedly at him.

"How long have you been here?" He questioned.

"About ten minutes ago." The other answered, still staring at Zero with those burgundy eyes of his. "I'm suprised to find you sleeping, instead of stubbornly searching for a way out."

The silver haired teen looked pointedly at the vampire, he himself hasn't realized that he has fallen asleep until a moment ago. "Yeah, well, looks like I'm _drained_. Thanks to you."

"What sort of nightmare was it?"

Zero snorted in annoyance, pissed by how the vampires's now trying to pry into his private matters. "It's none of your business."

"Are you ashamed of it?"

"What?"

"Are you ashamed of your dreams?" He questioned again. "That's why you don't want to talk about it."

"No. I'm not." Zero glared at the vampire. "You won't understand."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a vampire."

"And that makes me intolerant? That's kind of racist."

"I don't mean it like that. It's just..." Zero contemplate his reasoning for a moment. "I thought vampires are supposed to be heartless creatures who only care about their food."

The vampire quirked an elegant eyebrow at the other's words. Now the human's just being presumptuous. "Where do you get that from? It's a complete and utter nonsense."

"Is it? I just made it up in my head." Zero said leisurely. "Right after I saw you kill that woman."

"Ah, my dinner yesterday." The vampire smirked as he sees Zero twitched at the disturbing nickname. "What about her? She's nothing but a little meal, which didn't even taste good actually."

"Which proves my point." Zero laid back down on the bed and turn away from the other. "Go away, vampire."

"I thought I told you to call me by my name." The vampire shifted closer towards Zero on the bed, whispering teasingly in his ear. "It's Kaname, or have you forgotten about it already, Zero?"

"How'd you know my name?"

'Kaname' blinked in confusion. "What?"

"How'd you know my name?" Zero pushed Kaname away and sit up again on the bed, facing the other to at least start a decent conversation, it's not like he wants to fall asleep again, not with those nightmares haunting him... "I never told you my name before, but it seems you have acknowledged it already. How come?"

The vampire called Kaname tilted his head slightly, questioning the reason behind that question. It seems pretty obvious to him. "Simple. I have known it all along."

"Huh?" Now it's Zero's turn to be confused.

"I have known your name from the start, from when I met you in the alley. I immediately know your name is Zero. That's right, isn't it? Zero?"

"Yes... That's right..." Zero stared at Kaname cautiously. Can vampires read minds? "But... How?"

"I don't know." Kaname stared back at Zero. Now that he thinks about it, it's awfully strange about how his immediate recognition of the boy's name came as soonest as he laid his eyes on the boy, but at the same time, he can't seem to remember him. "I just know it. I just know your name is Zero. Weird, I know. But maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"We have met before in the past?"

"Hmm..." Zero think about it for a second. '_A vampire with a sick personality...' _"Nope. I don't think so."

"Oh."

"Well, anyway, what are you doing here?" Zero glared at the vampire who's now checking his wrist out.

"Your veins completely stand out against your pale skin."

"So what? Talk about creepy..."

"I want to taste it." Kaname quickly lunged at Zero and pin him on the bed, aiming to grip his left wrist and taste the delicious blood it offers before a yell stops him.

"Hell no! You just broke it earlier today! Get off!"

"No worries. My saliva will heal it for you. Just like earlier with that wound on your neck."

"Wha-..." Before Zero could fully process the other's sentence, the vampire has pinned him down with one hand and held out his wrist with the other, ready to slit it with his lengthening nails. "Stop it!"

"I could put you to sleep if you want. Then it won't hurt a bit. Don't worry, I won't drain you." Kaname's previously burgundy eyes started to turn into the color of crimson blood as he stares at the pulsing veins in his hold.

"Even worse! I don't wanna sleep! Now let go of me- Ouch!" Before he can protests anything, Zero's wrist is already torn open and blood started pouring out like waterfalls with his main artery damaged, not to mention it hurts too, it hurts a lot more than the previous small cut on his neck. "I'm gonna kill you, asshole!"

"I told you, it's Kaname." Cold lips descend upon his bleeding wound and Zero winced as that wicked tongue starts to lap up the spilt crimson blood with vigorous effort. "Sheesh, Zero, when will you start to learn?"

"...Tch, bastard." Dizziness started to surface, the feeling of a vampire taking his blood is such a new and strange experience. He actually wants to struggle, to retaliate of some kind but the knowledge of what the bastard on top of him is capable of seems to echo in the back of his mind faintly, telling him that one sudden movement might just gives him more than a fractured wrist like before, so he just held it in, trying to endure it silently, _**for now**_. It's actually not that hard, since his captor is pinning him quite effectively and there's some sort of a paralyzed feeling whenever he's close enough to Zero, though the silver haired himself doesn't want to admit it.

'_At least he doesn't intend on killing me right now... That I'm quite sure of.' _Zero thought, his breath hitching slightly as he tries to muster his hardest glare.

"I don't need to learn anything from you, vampire."

The vampire's amused laugh rang loudly in his ear as his sight starts to turn blurry. "We'll see about that."

If this is how his life is going to be from now on, with this twisted, forceful vampire taking his blood everyday, then, in his own personal opinion, Kiryuu Zero would rather die.

**To be continued**

* * *

I just love angsty Zero, and creepy Kaname, and blood. Ooh and I love PSP, and Persona, and Final Fantasy, and also cupcakes XD

Anyway, I don't know if I should put a poll for this but do you prefer Zero to turn into a vampire or stay as a human? I think that I should ask you readers, since I can't seem to decide. It won't change where the story is heading, but both options have their own profit, you know, they will spice things up in this story in their own way. Understand what I'm saying? Probably not since I've been staring at the screen of my PSP and eating sweets all day to the point that I can't think clearly. I think I'm overdosed.

Please help me decide though, even if you choose Zero to turn into a vampire and I would probably write the exact opposite, since I can't seem to make out my mind right now, I just need help X(

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I don't want to sound needy but they're what made me excited to write something.


End file.
